1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a semiconductor device and electro-optic device employing stripping-transcription technology for stripping the thin film chip formed on a substrate and, by transcribing this to another substrate, assembling a semiconductor device. The present invention also relates to the manufacturing method of such semiconductor device and electro-optic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device, for example, an electro-optic device such as a liquid crystal display device or organic EL display device, comprises function elements for carrying out a certain function of the likes of a thin film transistor or organic electroluminescence (EL) element, and a display panel including the wiring and support substrate between such function elements. Here, an electro-optic device shall mean general devices comprising an electric-optic element that emit light by an electrical effect, or which changes the state of light entering from outside, and includes those that emit light on its own, as well as those that control the passing of light. For instance, as the electro-optic element, considered may be a liquid crystal element, an electrophoretic element having a dispersive medium in which electrophoretic particles are dispersed, an EL (electroluminescence) element, and an electron emission element which makes the electron generated with the application of an electric field emit light by making such electron contact the luminescent substrate, and a display device and the like comprising the above are referred to as an electro-optic device.
Generally, the areal ratio covered by a function element in a display panel of an electro-optic device is a part of the overall area, and the wiring, electrode, support substrate and the like cover most of the area. Nevertheless, a sophisticated and complex manufacturing process is required for creating a function element of a desired performance. When manufacturing the likes of a display panel, since the support substrate, function element, wiring and so on are formed in a series of processes, a complex manufacturing process is inevitable, and, generally speaking, the manufacturing cost tends to be costly.
If it is possible to individually create the function element and wiring or support substrate and dispose such function element only at the portion required on the wiring or support substrate, on the average as a whole, the manufacturing cost of this display panel (large area semiconductor device) can be reduced. From the perspective of a manufacturing system, reduction in the manufacturing cost of semiconductor devices and electro-optic devices can be expected.
Moreover, by sequentially transcribing and disposing the function elements on a large size substrate, it will be possible to manufacture an extremely large size semiconductor device such as a large screen electro-optic device.